


Halo

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn’t know you could sing," Lydia murmurs as she steps into the shower and pulls Cora to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Lydia pauses, drink halfway to her mouth. 

She got back from her morning run with Malia early and she can hear muffled singing from somewhere in the apartment. A smile graces her face when she realises it’s  _Cora._

Singing Beyonce.

” _I found a way to let you in_ ,” Cora sings, surprisingly on-key. 

Her voice is beautiful, strong and feminine, a little high in pitch. 

Lydia follows the sound, tossing her shirt off as she goes. She ends up outside the bathroom and Lydia shrugs out of the rest of her clothes before creeping inside as quietly as she can, despite knowing Cora has probably already heard her. 

Cora is facing away from her, still singing. Lydia pads across the room, content to just watch Cora for the moment. Her girlfriend is holding a loofah like a microphone and Lydia gets goosebumps as she sings the bridge, drawing out the  _ooh oooh._

Her arm flails out dramatically as she sings the next verse, knocking over the shampoo bottle. Lydia giggles as she watches Cora bend to pick them up and put them back in their place, voice never waving. 

Cora’s head tilts a little so Lydia knows that Cora knows she’s there, but she doesn’t stop singing. 

"I didn’t know you could sing," Lydia murmurs as she steps into the shower and pulls Cora to her. 

Cora twists in her arms, smiling softly. “ _You know you’re my saving grace, you’re everything I need and more_ ,”

” _Baby, I can feel your halo_ ,” Lydia finishes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
